Thanks Friend, You're My Angel
by biru safir
Summary: Naruto penderita penyakit jantung yang dipertemukan oleh Sasuke karena sepucuk surat. Nggak bisa bikin summary,, mohon reviewnya nyookk


Halollalolaaa.. aku kemballii

Sekarang aka chan bikin fic abal lagi, namanya juga author aballl

No yaoi/ boys love just friendship

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Naruto is belong to aka chan~ *dihajar masashi* Eh! Biru Safir*dirajam masashi* hh, kalau begitu punya Kishimoto Masashi aja dehh.. **

**Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Thanks Friend, You're My Angel**

Angin sepoi-sepoi beriringan seiring dengan terbenamnya matahari. Angin terus memainkan rambut pirang Naruto yang berumur 5 tahun ditaman dekat rumah sakit Konoha Hospital Center. Naruto mengambil sebuah bullpen dan sebuah kertas dan mulai menulis sebuah surat.

_Aku ingin seorang malaikat,_

_Malaikat yang selalu menjaga dan melindungiku.._

_Malaikat yang ingin menggantikanku dikala nanti.._

_Karrena hidupku takkan lama lagi,_

_Karena penyakit itu.._

_Tuhan, berikan aku seorang malaikat_

_ MATAHARI._

Naruto menulis surat itu sambil menangis. "Aku masih mau hidup lebih lama, Tuhan.." batin Naruto. Naruto mulai menaruh surat itu dibawah pohon sakura. Tiba-tiba dada Naruto terasa sesak. "IBU~" teriak Naruto yang tangisannya makitn menyayat. "NARUTO? KAU DIMANA?" teriak ibunya, Kushina yang dari tadi mencari-cari Naruto bersama suaminya, Minato. Kushina mencari-cari dia hingga akhirnya ia menmukan Naruto yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dibawah pohon sakura.

"Sepertinya penyakit jantungnya kambuh lagi.." kata Kushina prihatin.

"Kita harus membawanya kerumah agar dia bisa beristirahat. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang.." Minato segera menggendong Naruto "Ayo Kushina, hari sudah mulai malam.."

"Baiklah..!"

Keesokan harinya, sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berdatangan mewarnai cerahnya pagi hari di Konoha Hospital Center. Sesosok anak laki-laki berusia 8 tahun yang tidak sadarkan diri mulai diturunkan darimobilnya yang didampingin olah ayah, ibu dan adiknya yang sedang menangis. Anak itu segra dibawa keruang UGD untuk segera ditangani.

"Itachi, kenapa kau harus begini..?" Mikoto, ibunya terus saja menangis.

"Sudahlah ibu, dia pasti tidak apa-apa," suaminya Fugaku terus berusaha tegar tetapi tetap saja airmata tak tertahankan. "Yang benar ayah? Kakak pasti baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Sasuke, adik Itachi yang terus menangis sambil menarik clana Fugaku.

"Sudah pasti Sasuke.." Fugaku mulai mengangkat dan menggendong Sasuke. "Semua akan baik-baik saja.."

Dokter mulai keluar dari dari ruang UGD. "Kami tidak bisa melawan kehendak Tuhan, dia sudah tidak terselamatkan karena penyakit jantungnya.." kata dokter itu dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

"ITACHI!" teriak Mikoto yang langsung berlarian menuju ke UGD dan disusul oleh Fugaku dan Sasuke. Merekamelihat Itachi yang sudah tidak bernyawa dengan badan yangmakin memucat. "Kakak! Kakak! Jawab aku!" Sasuke langsung memeluk Itachi yang sudah tidak bernyawa sambil menangis. "Itachi.." Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan segera berlarian dari ruang UGD tanpa arah. "SASUKE, KAU KEMANA?" teriak Fugaku. Tetapi, Sasuke tidak mnghiraukannya. Dia tetap berlari. "Kakak.., knapa kau harus mninggalkan kami semua secepat ini?" tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Beberapa orang kaget melihat dia berlarian sambil menangis."Kenapa anak itu?"guman mereka.

Sasuke akhirnya tiba pada sebuah pohon sakura pada taman yang dekat dengan rumah sakit itu. Dia sgra duduk pada pohon sakura itu. "Kakak…" gumannya. Tiba-tiba, dia mlihat sepucuk surat dan sebuah bullpen disampingnya. "Apa ini?" guman Sasuke. Sasuk segera meraih dan membuka surat itu dan membaca surat itu. Dia segera merobek setengah halaman yang masih belum terpakai dari sepucuk surat itu dan segra membalasnya.

_Tenang saja,_

_Aku yang akan menjadi malaikatmu,_

_Aku yang akan melindungi dan menggantikanmu,_

_Karena aku tak ingin ada lagi yang meninggal sepertinya,_

_Seperti kakakku yang telah dipanggilNya sekarang…_

_ BULAN_

Entah kenapa Sasuke membalasnya sperti itu. Dia hanya ingin agar tidak ada lagi yang meninggal karna penyakit seperti kakaknya, Itachi. "Kakak, aku tidak ingin ada lagi yang seperti kakak lagi pada akhirnya…" Sasuke segera berlarian dan kembali kerumah sakit itu.

Malam harinya, dirumah Naruto..

Dimana aku?

Ruangan ini terlalu gelap sekali..

Ibu? Ayah? Kau dimana?

Dadaku terasa sesak sekali.. Ahh..

Apa itu?

Aku melihat, seorang yang bermata hitam dengan rambut yang berwarna senada dengan badannya yang bersinar bersinar

Dia berjalan semakin dekat denganku…

Dekat sekali..

Tolong, jangan apa-apakan aku!

_Tenang saja, aku yang akan menggantikanmu.._

Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menaruh tangannya pada dadaku yang terasa sesak sekali..

Aku segera menutup mataku..

Tiba-tiba, rasa sesak pada dadaku menghilang

Aku segera membuka mataku,

Hey, dia menghilang!

Aku melihat skelilingku,

Aku melihat awan dan matahari yang bersinar,

Ayah, ibu, aku melihat mereka semua!

Rasanya seperti tidak ada rasa sakit lagi,

Aku bisa menghirup udara sejuk yang segar..

Rasanya penyakitku telah mnghilang seprti ditiup angin..

"Naruto, cepat bangun. Sudah pagi, nak.." Kushina membangunkan Naruto. Naruto segera terbangun dari mimpinya. "Ibu.." guman Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku bermimpi, ibu.."

"Bermimpi apa?"

"Aku brmimpi, kalau aku ada disebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap. Tiba-tiba, aku melihat sesorang yang berjalan dan menyentuh dadaku. Setelah itu, aku melihat awan dan matahari, aku juga melihat Ibu dan Ayah, dan aku merasa, sepertinya pnyakitku sudah hilang, Bu.." ucap Naruto.

"Mimpi indah, yah.." Kushina tersenyum. "Mungkin suatu saat, dia yang akan membuatmu menjadi tidak sakit lagi, Nak.." lanjut Kushina.

"Ibu, aku ingin kelak mempunyai malaikat yang mau menggantikanku seperti dimimpi itu, Bu.." kata Naruto. "Semoga saja, Naruto.." Kushina kembali tersenyum.

"Oh iya, Bu. Sekarang aku ingin pergi ketaman dekat rumah sakit lagi, yah!" pinta Naruto.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kushina. "Aku ingin bermain disana, Bu.." ujar Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kamu mandi dulu, yah!"

"Oke, Bu!"

Sesampainya ditaman

"Ibu, aku ingin melihat pohon sakura itu sebentar, yah!" ujar Naruto.

"Tapi jangan lama-lama, yah! "

"Oke, Bu!"Naruto langsung pergi menuju pohon sakura. Sesampainya disitu, dia melihat sepucuk surat yang berbeda dari sebelumnya serta bullpen yang ia tinggalkan. Naruto mulai membuka surat itu. Saat membaca surat itu, raut wajah Naruto sangat senang sekali. Naruto segera mengambil kertas yang ia sisipkan pada kantong celananya dan membalas usrat itu.

_Terimakasih,_

_Kau mau menjadi malaikatku dan menggantikanku.._

_Ketika kubaca surat darimu,_

_Rasanya penyakit ini telah hilang seperti ditiup angin._

_Semoga kakakmu bisa berbahagia disisiNya_

_Memangnya, kenapa kakakmu meninggal?_

_Maaf kalau pertanyaan itu sedikit harus kembali memutar memori menyedihkan itu.._

_Sekarang apa kabarmu?_

_Semoga kau bisa tegar, yah.._

_Kalau kau terus bersedih,_

_Nanti kakakmu pasti akan ikut sedih disana.._

_ MATAHARI_

Naruto langsung menaruh sepucuk surat dan bullpen itu dibawah pohon sakura dngan posisi yang sama. "Kaihan sekali dia, semoga dia bisa terus tegar, Tuhan.." kata Naruto dalam hati. Naruto segera berlari menuju tempat Kushina yang sedang melihat-lihat bunga."Ibu, kita pulang, yuk!" ajak Naruto sambil menarik-narik baju Kushina. "Sbelum itu, kita kerumah sakit sebentar,yah. Untuk mengecek keadaanmu sekarang!"

"Baik, Bu.." mereka berdua langsung segera pergi menuju kerumah sakit.

Smentara itu, penguburan Itachi telah selesai dilaksanakan. Mikoto masih terus saja memeluk batu nisan Itachi, sementara Sasuke dan Fugaku masih terus menangis.

"Sudahlah, kalian harus tegar, yah.." ucap Madara, kakek Sasuke. "Kakek.., aku ingin kakak kembali.." Sasuke langsung memeluk Madara. "Sasuke.." Madara mengelus rambut Sasuke.

"Mikoto, lebih baik sekarang kita pulang.." bujuk Fugaku. "Tapi.."

"Sudahlah Mikoto, lebih baik kita pulang." Ujar Madara. "Baiklah, ayah.." jawab Mikoto. Mereka segera pergi menuju kemobil mereka dan hendak pulang kerumah mereka. Esampainya dirumah, Ssuke segera pergi menuju kekamarnya yang bernuansa biru. Ia segera mengambil foto Itachi yang dalam foto itu sedang menggendongnya.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke dan Mikoto pergi menuju taman dekat rumah sakit Konoha atas rengekan dari Sasuke. Sesampainya ditaman, Sasuke segeramenuju ke pohon sakura dan mengambil sepucuk surat dari Naruto dan membacanya. Ia sgra membalas surat itu.

_Pagi,_

_Keadaanku sekarang baik baik saja._

_Aku sudah mencoba lebih tegar sekarang._

_Sepertinya kata-katamu benar,_

_Kakakku bisa sedih kalau aku juga terus bersedih._

_Kakakku meninggal karena mengidap penyakit jantung..._

_Awalnya, aku juga tak menyangka dia pergi secpat ini.._

_Sekarang apa kabarmu?_

_Semoga kau tambah sehat.._

_ BULAN_

Sasuke segera menaruh kembali sepucuk surat itu dibawah pohon sakura dan langsung pergi kearah Mikoto dan kembali berjalan-jalan ditaman itu.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto dan ibunya kembali ketaman itu. Naruto segra mengambil sepucuk surat itu. "Hei.." sahut seseorang dari belakangnya.

"Hah, siapa?" tanya Naruto yang segera menengok kebelakangnya. "Jadi kau yang mengirim surat disini, yah.." ujar Sasuke.

"Eh,.. iya.."

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Sasuke. "Aku Naruto.., Kalau kamu?"

"Sasuke.."

"Sasuke, apakah kau akan berjanji akan menggantikanku kelak?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya.." hati Naruto terasa bahagia sekali.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke.." Naruto langsung menangis terharu dan memeluk Sasuke."Sama-sama.."

* * *

><p>12 Tahun Kemudian..<p>

Sasuk sedang berada ditempat peristirahatan terakhir Itachi. Dia terus mengelus nisan kakaknya yang sudah makin kumuh. "Kakak.." ujar Sasuke.

"Kak, aku punya seorang teman. Dia sama seperti kakak, memiliki penyakit jantung.. Aku ingin membantunya kakak..Aku sudah berjanji.." ujarnya lagi. Kini, air mata Sasuke jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Sasuke sgera menghapus air matanya dan berdiri.

"Kak, aku pergi dulu.." Sasuke segera pergi dari makam Itachi. "Lebih baik aku melihat keadaan Naruto dulu." Pikir Sasuke. Sasuke segera pergi menuju rumah sakit tempat Naruto dirawat. Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Sasuke segera pergi menuju lantai dua dan mencari kamar dengan nomor 278. "Ini dia" ujar Sasuke yang menemukan kamar dengan nomor 278.

TOK..TOK..

"Permisi.." ujar Sasuke sambil membuka pintu.

"Hei, Sasuke!" sapa Naruto dengan wajah yang ceria. Orang-orang pasti tidak akan percaya kalau dia memiliki penyakit parah kalau melihat wajah Naruto yang selalu ceria. "Hn, Naruto. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya kepada Naruto.

"Sehat-sehat saja kok!" jawab Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya. "Sasuke.." panggil Naruto. "Hn?"

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan ditaman dekat rumah sakit ini, Sasuke.." pinta Naruto.

"Tapi kau harus hati-hati, yah.." ujar Kushina. "Baik, Bu!" Naruto segera turun dari ranjangnya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya bersama Sasuke. "Ayo..! Aku bosan disini!" teriak Naruto bersemangat. "Dasar.." ujar Sasuke pelan, namun masih bisa didengar Naruto.

"Sasuke, aku ingin duduk dibawah pohon sakura.." ujar Naruto ketika sudah sampai ditaman. "Hn" mereka berdua langsung berjalan dan duduk dibawah pohon sakura.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau aku meninggal besok?" tanya Naruto. Sontak Sasuke sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Naruto. "Tenang saja, aku yang akan menggantikanmu.."tanpa sadar, air mata Naruto muncul dari pelupuk mata Naruto. "Sasuke, terimakasih.." Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke. "Naruto.."

Bulan demi bulan Naruto terus bertahan hidup karena semangat dari orangtua serta teman-temannya yang menunggu kesembuhannya, hingga tujuh bulan kemudia, penyakit Naruto sudah semakin parah.

Pada kamar tempat Naruto dirawat, Naruto menatap Sasuke yang sedang tertidur disampingnya. Dengan wajahnya yang semakin pucat Naruto mengelus rambut Sasuke dan menatapnya lalu menggenggam tangan Sasuke. "Sasuke, rasanya aku ingin mati.. Aku sudah tidak kuat.." Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Naruto segera bangun dari tidurnya. "Hey, kau jangan berbicara seperti itu, Naruto. Harapanmu masih sangat panjang.." Tanpa sadar, Sasuke juga menitikkan air mata. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke menangis ikut sedih dan menitikkan air mata. "Sasuke, jangan menangis.." dengan tangannya yang sudah semain lemah, Naruto menghapus air mata Sasuke dengan senyum tulusnya.

Saat Sasuke kembali datang menjenguknya, Naruto memberikan buku itu. "Kuharap kau yang pertama membaca ini." Buku itu berisikan pesan-pesan terakhir Naruto yang nantinya dia berharap akan dibacakan oleh orang-orang yang tertera disurat itu sesudah dia meninggal nanti. Beberapa dari tulisan itu berucapkan terimakasih kepada teman-temannya, orangtuanya juga kepada Sasuke. Sasuke tak kuasa menahan tangisannya saat membaca surat itu. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke merobek lembaran surat yang ditulis Naruto. Naruto kaget dengan perbuatan Sasuke.

"Naruto, kau tidak boleh meninggal secepat ini! Kau jangan putus asa, harapanmu masih banyak!" bentak Sasuke. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke tak kuasa menahan airmatanya. Naruto segera memluk Sasuke. "Tenang saja, aku yang akan menggantikanmu.."

Hinnga satu bulan kemudian, tidak ada senyum tulus Naruto saat teman-temannya atau orangtuanya mengunjunginya. Keadaannya sudah sangat parah sekali. Kehidupan Naruto sudah diambang kematian. Kini Naruto sudah ditempatkan pada ruang UGD. Tetapi, Sasuke tidak mengetahui hal ini hingga akhirnya Kushina memutuskan untuk menelfon rumah Sasuke karena kondisi Naruto yang memburuk. Mikoto yang menerima telfon dari Kushina segera menelfon Sasuke yang sedang pergi menuju kafe. Sasuke sangat terkejut mendengar bahwa kondisi sahabat baiknya sudah sangat parah.

"Kondisinya sudah memburuk? Aku harus segera menemuinya!"pikir Sasuke setelah menerima telfon dari Mikoto. Sasuke yang bermaksud pergi menuju kafe segera berlari menuju rumah sakit. Tetapi perjalanannya terhadang karena ada dua orang laki-laki bertubuh besar yang meminta benda-benda berharga yang dia bawa. Sasuke yang menolak segra menghajar dua orang itu. Tetapi apa daya, ternyata salah satu dari orang menusuk perutnya dan segera kabur karena melihat orang mulai berlalu-lalang. "Aku tidak boleh berhenti disini, aku harus bertemu dengannya.." tekad Sasuke sambil menutupi luka tusuknya dengan mengenakan jaketnya dan dengan menahan rasa sakit pada perutnya, dia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah sakit.

Sasuke yang sudah sampai dirumah sakit segera berlari menuju UGD dan hendak menemui Naruto. Ia melihat Naruto yang terkulai lemas tetapi dia masih membuka matanya. Dia juga melihat Kushina, Minato serta teman-temannya yang lain antaranya adalah Sakura, Kiba, Gaara dan Hinata. Jalan Sasukesudah terpincang-pincang dan terus memegang perut bagian kanannya.

"Sasuke, akhirnya kau datang.." suara lemas Naruto menyambut kehadiran Sasuke. Sasuke segera mengahmpiri Naruto dan memegang tangannya. "Naruto.." terlihat bercak-bercakan darah yang terjatuh kelantai. "Sasuke, perutmu.." ujar Naruto yang melihat noda darah pada jaketnya serta melihat bercak darah berjatuhan. "Tidak apa-apa.." ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi kau.." guman Naruto. "Naruto, apa kau masih ingat? Kau membutuhkan sseorang yang akan mengantikanmu, kan? Kauingin seseorang untuk menjadi malaikatmu, kan?" tanya Sasuke. "Karena itu, biarkan aku yang menjadi malaikatmu.." sambung Sasuke. Air mata Naruto mulai berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya. "Sasuke.." guman Naruto. Sasuke semakin memperkencang pegangan tangannya pada tangan Naruto. "Tenang saja, aku yang akan menggantikanmu.." Sasuke menatap Naruto dan tersenyum tulus kepadanya sebelum akhirnya Sasuke terjatuh dalam pelukan Naruto dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Sasuke!" Naruto segera memeluk Sasuke yang sudah tidak bernyawa. "Kumohon, jangan pergi..!" tanpa sadar, Sasuke juga menitikkan air mata tetapi senyuman tipis masih terukir dari wajahnya.

Kakak, aku sudah menepati janjiku..

Kuharap dia bisa hidup bahagia, kak..

Oleh karena itu,

Sambut aku, kak..

Aku akan menyusulmu..

"Terimakasih, Sasuke..Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku.. Juga malaikatku.."

**THE** **END..**

Fic yang terinspirasi dari:

Yu Yuan,

1 Little Tears,

Buku Harian Nayla.

Dan jadilah fic abal nan aneh ini! Lagi-lagi bikin Sasuke mati, demen sih bikin dia mati *dichidori* daripada Naruto yang dibuat mati, kasiaann.. kwkwkwk

Pengen tanya nih, apa yang fic kedua dihapus aja, yahh.. males sih ngelanjutinnya *ditonjok*

Mohon kritik dan sarannya!

Please reviewww


End file.
